User blog:Cconan555/Basics of TP, Personalities, and IVs
'Introduction' The year is 2019. Lando64000 (praise) has just released PvP, and everyone is itching for a fight. You are one of them. You decide to challenge this one player in a level 50 match. In an amazing turn of events, you both send out Duskit as your first pokemon. "All right," you say to yourself, "this battle will be a coin flip to see who comes out on top." You could not have been more mistaken. Both of you just so happen to use Oppress on each other. His Duskit goes first, and takes 1/3 of your Duskit's HP. Yours goes second, and only takes 1/4 of his Duskit's HP. "That's weird," you say to yourself, "maybe he just got lucky." You decide to keep fighting, but nothing changes. His Duskit goes first again, and takes away another 1/3 of HP. Yours only takes away another 1/4. So what happened? You were exposed to the effects of TP training, personalities, and UVs. 'What is TP training?' TP training is a feature in Loomian Legacy where you can "train" a particular stat so that the Loomian has increased strength in that stat. For example, a Terrafly trained in melee attack will deal more damage than one not trained in melee attack. "Ok," you say, "but how do I get TP?" TP is obtained whenever a Loomian gains experience, depending on the Loomian defeated, your Loomian gains TP from it. For example, if you defeat a Twilat, you will gain 1 HP TP. Keep in mind that any Loomian that gets exp from a battle also gets TP from the battle. "You say that defeating a Twilat gives 1 HP TP. What is the maximum amount of TP I can get then?" The maximum amount of TP you can get in a particular stat is 200. All Loomians can have a maximum of 500 TP points. As you would expect, people divide TP into desirable stats, often doing a 200/200/100 build. Lets take a look at one, shall we? Here is my Duskit. In the center of the heptagon (polygon with seven sides), you can see a weird light blue shape, with darker shades of blue stretching out to certain stats. My Duskit is trained 200 Speed, 200 Ranged Attack, and 100 HP. Hence why the speed and ranged attack sections have longer points than health. "Great," you say. "When should I start?" As soon as you get a desirable Loomian (more info on this below). Since your Loomian gains TP whenever they gain exp, you don't want to start at an EXP hotspot, unless the EXP hotspot has desirable TP. Instead, bench your Loomian if they are too low of a level and find a place with desirable TP. In the case with my Duskit, I went directly to route 1 to train ranged attack from the Cathorns, speed from the Twittles, and health from the Twilats. Keep in mind that TP training takes a significant amount of time, even when better hotspots do come out. Also keep in mind that the difference in stats may not be so easily noticeable at first. You might spend hours training ranged attack on your Loomian, yet the stat only increases by 2-3 points. That's perfectly normal. Once you get into a PvP battle, however, the difference will definitely be noticeable. 'What are personalities?' This is probably the easiest thing to control/obtain for competitive Loomians. Natures are certain characteristics of Loomians that alter their stats. Some are good, boosting a stat. Others are not so good, and make a stat worse. Let's take a look at my Florant. She has two personalities: "Brawny" and "Clumsy". The "Brawny" personality makes her melee attack stronger than normal, which is distinguished by the green color of the stat. The "Clumsy" personality makes her ranged attack weaker than normal, distinguished by the yellow color of the stat. Competitive battlers will try and find the best personality for their Loomians, so that a desirable stat is increased. This may take some time, but shouldn't take longer than TP training. 'What are UVs?' Oh boy. UVs, or "Unique Values", are what make your Loomian the most' unique'. They are randomly generated and cannot be altered with the exception of using shards, which boost a Loomian's UVs. In this game, the value of UVs are marked by stars. 5 stars is a perfect UV, and is gold. 1 star is very little to no UVs. No UVs are marked by a red star. Lets take closer look. Lets look at my Duskit again. Looking at the stats, I know that it's HP, Melee Defense, and Speed have perfect UVs, since they have 5 gold stars. My Duskit has quite strong UVs in ranged attack (though not perfect), and has lackluster UVs in Energy, Melee Attack, and Ranged Defense. What about my Paratweet? Well she has really good UVs in Melee Attack and Melee Defense (not perfect), decent UVs in HP and Speed, mediocre UVs in Energy, and poor UVs in Ranged Attack and Ranged Defense. Ranged Defense in particular has no UVs, marked by a single red star. "So how do UVs affect a Loomian?" you ask. Honestly, UVs just boost the stat. The stronger the UV is, the higher boost the stat will receive. Unlike TP and personalities, however, UVs are harder to manipulate. "How do I get perfect UVs in all stats? I want to make the strongest Loomian in the world!" you shout. Well you aren't gonna catch a perfect one in the wild. Some Loomians in the wild do have some perfect UVs, but they are exceptionally rare. Mythicals/legendary Loomians (like Duskit) are guaranteed to have 3 perfect IVs. Instead, one must look to breeding (not out yet as of writing this). When two Loomians breed, they both pass down some of their UIVs to their offspring. If you are lucky enough, one of the offspring will inherit all the good perfect UVs and not take any of the bad UVs. That's how you get a perfect UV Loomian. Then you gotta make sure it has a good personality and spend hours TP training it. And mind you this is for ONE Loomian. It takes a lot of time to make a perfect team. But the investment is definitely worthwhile. 'Feedback wanted!' I had some fun working on this big ol' blog for all of you interested in starting competitive battling. However, I am by no means a professional, and if I made any mistakes (or you want something clarified), please let me know. I don't know if I will make any more of these pages yet. Part 2 has been released I made a second guide on competitive battling, which talks about how to fight other people better instead of simply just pressing the attack button and hoping it works. You can find it here. Category:Blog posts